


Cleaning Up (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: She is Pein’s secret escape. This is one of their rendezvous.
Relationships: Nagato | Pein / OC, Nagato | Pein / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 8





	Cleaning Up (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 20: Shower Sex

Ere was his escape. Being a leader wasn’t always easy. Especially when everything he did had to be done in the shadows. He needed time to relax. And his time with Ere was that time. She was a waitress at a bar in a village he went through often.

Things started innocently enough. Just talking. Then sharing a drink in his room and talking. Then finally falling into bed together. 

He would never say it to a soul...but he was in love with her. 

And he knew she was in love with him. 

But they could never be together for real. So they relished in these short moments they had. 

—

Pein has Ere against the cool tiled wall. Showering after an evening tangled in the sheets. She moaned his name as he nibbled at her neck making him chuckle. She gripped his hair as his pierced tongue trailed up the column of her throat to her lips to kiss her. She whimpered and tangled her tongue with his. She kissed him with vigor he adored.

He gripped her hips and lifted one of her legs to wrap around his hip rubbing his hard cock against her slick entrance. She loved it. How hard she made him. She whimpered his name, her slick hair sticking to her skin with the water cascading down their bodies. She whimpered and pleaded for him to have her.

He pressed inside of her rather hard. She moaned his name loudly, she loved it when he was rough like this. He began to thrust. She arched her back and gripped him tightly. One hand in his orange hair the other dragging nails down his back. She whimpered his name. 

“That’s it, baby, say my name. Let the world know who is giving it to you so good.” He growled, his mouth got filthy when they were together. 

She moaned his name over and over again. She loved being with him like this. And he loved how she moaned his name. 

He was bucking hard into her and he could feel her orgasm incoming. She whined as he forced her over the edge. He followed shortly after cumming deep inside of her. He kissed her as he did. He loved how her lips felt. She moaned and pulled away panting. They both knew he would be gone soon. But they would relish in each other for now.


End file.
